Coffee
by Hinfallend
Summary: 'This isn't going to be good,' Prentiss thought to herself when Rossi came back from the coffee counter with a half apologetic look on his face.


'This isn't going to be good,' Prentiss thought to herself when Rossi came back from the coffee counter with a half apologetic look on his face.

Rossi stopped in between Prentiss and Morgan's desks and cleared his throat slightly before saying, "No coffee today, guys. Coffee machines broke last night."

"Damn," Morgan muttered. "Alright, just don't expect me to be awake today. No coffee equals half asleep me."

Rossi snorted and started towards his office, "Don't worry, I doubt any of us are going to be as bad as him." He gestured towards Reid, who was staring at the spot Rossi had been a few seconds before with a vaguely horrified look on his face.

No one spoke for a few seconds as they all waited to see what his reaction would be. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't for the young doctor to shrug and start working on the pile of files on his desk corner. Morgan stared at him for a few moments then looked at Prentiss with a smirk. She gave him a look that told him not to even try it. He ignored her and grabbed three files off of his pile, and when Reid turned to grab something from the other side of his desk, he slipped them on top of Reid's pile.

Prentiss glared at him, though the effect was ruined by the fact that she placed two of her own files in with Reid's while he was still distracted. A badly suppressed chuckle escaped Morgan and Reid glanced between him and Prentiss suspiciously. Both of his team mates put on innocent smiles and quickly went back to their now smaller piles.

Things continued smoothly for the next few hours and Prentiss thought that maybe no coffee wasn't so bad for the team.

At least, that was until Reid started to fidget.

'This is what hell is like,' she thought when Reid moved something on his desk for the millionth time and effectively distracted her once again. His stack of files was considerably larger than what it normally would be by now and she could hear him sigh in frustration every few minutes.

Even Morgan was starting to glance over at their genius whenever he moved, which was every other second. The brief realization that no work was getting done at all flashed through Prentiss's head, but was quickly chased out when she noticed that Reid's fingers were twitching. Just like that, she had to spin the other way and choke back a laugh.

Morgan gave her a weird look, so she nodded towards Reid and twitched her own fingers. He looked over and didn't bother trying to hide his laughter. Reid jumped at the sound, sending a glare over at the black male, which pushed Prentiss into laughing.

"What?" he snapped at them.

"You okay there, kid?" Morgan asked in a teasing tone.

"I-I'm fine," he grumbled, glaring at the file on his desk as he stumbled over his words.

"You sure?" Prentiss questioned, slightly concerned for him.

"Yes, I'm s-sure!" he practically growled at her, his annoyance growing when he stuttered again.

"Woah, calm down there," Morgan said, pushing away from his desk to get a better look at Reid. "Seriously, what's up, Reid?"

"What do you think?" he answered with a question, his mood barely improving when he said the words clearly.

"I think it looks like you are having an episode," Prentiss said.

Reid winced visibly and crossed his arms over his chest. Morgan shot her a look that only confused her more. When Reid started to swivel his chair back and forth, Morgan got to his feet and motioned for the thinner man to get up.

"C'mon, kid. We're going to talk to Hotch," he explained.

"W-why?" Reid fumbled, almost tripping when he got up. No one in the bullpen laughed though, because years of working with the doctor had earned everyone's respect. Plus, the fact that Morgan gave them all a fierce look that dared any of them to make a comment.

Deciding Reid would get his answer soon enough, Morgan just led the way up the stairs and knocked on their superior's door. After getting the confirmination to come in, Morgan opened the door and let Reid go in first. When the door was shut and Hotch stared at them, waiting for an explanation, Morgan gestured at Reid.

"Do you mind if Reid and I take a quick break? The kid is about to die from caffeine withdraw," he told Hotch, ignoring the glare sent his way.

Hotch looked over the skinny male, noting how he was pulling at his clothes and the way his eyes were darting everywhere at once. In the short silence as they waited for Hotch's answer, Reid shifted his weight from one foot to the other and tugged his sleeves up only to pull them back down.

"Okay, go get some coffee in him," Hotch finally said, pretending not to notice the way Reid's eyes lit up.

Morgan bit back a grin and led the man that was like family to him out to the parking lot. Once they were both in, he started for the nearest place that sold coffee. Mainly because he didn't know if he could deal with Reid's never ending movement. He was just glad the other hadn't directed the restless energy to his mouth instead, because Morgan knew he would end up strangling the other if he started to talk as much as he was moving around.

Pulling up to the shop, he ordered for Reid to stay in the car and climbed out before the other could protest. In less than five minutes, he went in, got their coffee, and was back outside. Reid jumped out of the car and ran to Morgan to grab his cup of coffee with greedy hands. Once he had gotten done chugging a few gulps, he let out the happiest sound Morgan had ever heard from Reid.

"Feel better, Pretty Boy?" he teased him, reaching out to flip the other's long hair into his face.

"I'm getting there," Reid said after a pause in which Morgan was sure he had actually considered the question with dead seriousness.

Morgan laughed and patted Reid on the back before they got back in the car to enjoy their coffee.


End file.
